The Diary of Peggy Carter
by Annette C. K
Summary: Tony Stark finds an old diary between his dad's things and gives it to Steve, now he's about to know how did Peggy, his Peggy, really felt about him. Steve/Peggy. Steggy. It's more about Steve and Peggy but it has Avengers parts too-


**So, I wanted to try something new... to be honest I've always love superheroes and Captain America is one of my favorites ones with Batman and the Human Torch haha. And Steggy is my biggest OTP for Marvel comics, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**I**

**The Diary**

"Welcome Captain to my humble abode" Tony said letting Steve walk in.

The old soldier looked around «He clearly doesn't know what humble is supposed to be…» he thought. But judging by his face, Bruce could get what he was thinking. It was obvious.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?" Steve asked as he walked over to Pepper and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, yeah, hold on a second. I need to look for something I think is yours…" Tony answered while he was walking along the hallway and then the elevator.

"Mine? Why you have something which is mine? It doesn't even make sense!" he said, but Tony left at the moment. So he turned to face Pepper "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, thanks for asking." Pepper responded with a smile.

"I'm glad." Steve smiled back to her.

He walked towards Bruce and shook his hand.

"What are you doing?" he said talking some papers with something written on it «_Youthfulness Serum_» he read, then he looked up to Bruce "What's this?"

"The Youthfulness Serum, scientists created it back in 1997." Dr. Bruce responded staring at the paper.

"Is it safe? Have you used it persons yet?"

"I think they used it once… or that says so… just right… here!" he said changing the pages "It was used in a grown up woman who said she wanted to no one, except by the people of S. H. I. E. L. D know her name… and that doesn't includes us."

"And what happened to her?"

"Here it says that she turned into a…"

"Steve, here it is!" Tony interrupted Bruce and threw an old book to Steve "It was with my dad's things, it says something which I think you should read, because when I saw it I was like this is bullshit written by a girl who was in love with a soldier whose name I think it was Steven Rogers…"

"My name is Steven Rogers…" Steve said staring the book.

"No shit Sherlock!" Tony shook his head "Open it."

Steve did what Tony said and opened the old notebook

_To my endless love Steven Rogers,_

_I hope, if you're still alive and I know you are, to read this. Because I probably won't be there when you read this… with this I want to show how I felt and I still feel about you, I was just a young woman when we met for the first time, and you were a young man… none of us knew what we wanted for the future or what was going to happen… and the day when everything turned black for me; the day I last spoke to you, when you promised me that date which I was excited to go… but God wasn't to our side. Sadly you disappeared from earth, but you are still in my memory with all those days we spent together, I will keep them there until my last breath._

_Endlessly yours,_

_Peggy._

_September 13__th__, 1997_

Steve looked up to Tony and returned him the book.

"Sorry, I can't read this."

"What? Why?"

"I _can't_, okay? _I can't_?"

"Why not? You wanted to know about her, I give you the book, and you return it to me? Uh-uh. No way, you keep it! Plus she wanted to you to read it."

"Look, it's hard for me to accept the fact she isn't alive…"

"She _is_ alive, the thing is that _you_ don't want to see her. Why not? Are you scared? You don't want to see in what she turned out? It must be that! Because, you know 80 year old women are horrible. Maybe she was pretty when she was young."

"Pretty? That's not the proper word… I'd say the _most beautiful_ girl in earth, the one who could make me smile and feel confident."

"Okay, that's all. Read the book."

"But what about Natasha? What if she finds out?"

"C'mon, Captain! She won't get mad, and if she does, tell her is Pepper's fault."

"What? Why my fault?" Pepper said frowning.

"Because I say so. Now read."

Steve sighed and took the book and started to read «April 1st, 1943...»

* * *

**So uh... what do you think? I wish you liked it, because you know it's quite different than the fanfics I usually write.**


End file.
